lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marco A
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chiquito de la calza page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Annonnimus (Talk) 14:14, January 7, 2011 Hello Great to see another user interested in the game. All help is really appreciated :) Also, if you don't mind the spoilers, I've got some leaked nice info on the game that can be found here (that's 26 pages of script and a list of characters from a casting call). --Anon talk 23:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Reliable info I think that the info that we have so far is pretty reliable. A lot of the info that came from the script, fits like puzzle pieces with the info from previews and the videos. The only things that aren't reliable in the info are the names of the characters, I've already seen Stefan Bekowsky's name spelled three different ways :) --Anon talk 22:32, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks, and how did you do that with your signature, looks cool.Seth Tomasino 19:13, January 24, 2011 (UTC) All help would be extremely appreciated :) Also, what kind of infoboxes do you have in mind? --Anon talk 18:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : We could use some infoboxes for vehicles, weapons and cases. But I would prefer the infoboxes to be as simple as possible, at least until we get a better idea of how everything should look like. --Anon talk 05:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I know rockstar doesn't usually use the real car names but we don't know the in game names yet so were using the names of the cars they are based on until we know the in game name which we will then change it to. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 23:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) It looks really good :) [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:22, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate :) Tom Talk 20:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Chiquito, you know when you go in the notebook and look at suspects who you haven't seen? well there's an image of a blank person with a question mark on them, one for a man and one for a woman, would you be able to get them images so I could use them in the infoboxes of unseen characters, thanks. Also have you completed the game yet? Tom Talk 12:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot :) Tom Talk 12:56, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Tom Talk 13:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't, I don't have an account and it wouldn't let me do a free download. Tom Talk 21:32, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the images :) Tom Talk 21:49, June 18, 2011 (UTC) What's with the badge uploads and where are you sourcing these from? ---- I do not understand-- 04:36, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I noticed the hat, its a shame there wasn't more references to Red Dead and GTA. Tom Talk 21:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC) It looks good :) If I knew Spanish I'd help you out but feel free to use anything from this wiki. Tom Talk 21:52, June 21, 2011 (UTC) There is now :) Tom Talk 17:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) This wiki is one of the few which where given chat, it will not be given to other wiki's until its 100% because at the moment its still glitchy. Tom Talk 21:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Looks good :) have you heard that L.A. Noire is coming to PC this autumn? Tom Talk 11:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Newspapers Hi Chiquito, I love what you've done with the Newspapers page but some of the newspaper images are incorrect, the headline on the picture doesn't match the headline in the game, I uploaded some less good newspaper images with the correct headline but I can't seem to get them in the place of the incorrect one's, could you have a go at it or if possible upload the correct images, papers 2, 4, 7, 8, 12 are all incorrect, thanks. Tom Talk 12:08, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm guessing you have the Spanish version so that must be different to the English versions, I'm not sure why though, is there anyway you could replace the incorrect images with the one's I uploaded, for some reason I can't seem to do it successfully, thanks. Tom Talk 12:36, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate :) hows your L.A. Noire wiki doing? Tom Talk 12:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Your wiki looks great :) I thought that Wachopelao would be into L.A. Noire so I presumed he'd be running it with you, does he not have it yet? Tom Talk 14:44, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well you seem to be doing a great job with your wiki by yourself. Tom Talk 14:49, June 30, 2011 (UTC) That looks great :) Tom Talk 12:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) International D Series :). Tom Talk 11:55, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm kind of busy at the moment but I might be able to check some of the grammar in a while, I just got a job so I haven't got as much time for Wikia as I used to. Tom Talk 14:58, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Your wiki looks great and feel free to use anything from this wiki, I notice you and your users already have which is fine since we both have the same goal :) your new user seems alright, the table he used on the Mickey Cohen's gang page was copied from here though which as I said is fine. Tom Talk 16:01, August 26, 2011 (UTC) His IMDB page is Adam Harrington and he was called Adam Harrington in all the pre-release videos, I was unaware that he had changed his stage name to Adam John Harrington, I'll change it back now. Tom Talk 12:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Help It was just vandalism, me and Wacho have sorted it out, everything's fine now :). Tom Talk 10:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Its fine :). Tom Talk 10:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll do it :). Tom Talk 21:20, September 12, 2011 (UTC)